


Homestuck!

by kipperkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Goodbye, I honestly dont regret writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipperkat/pseuds/kipperkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is dead many times over. The murderer is none other than John Egbert. Sullux cries and also Rose, but nobody else. John feels no remorse. Dave is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck!

**Author's Note:**

> burn this

It was a normal day in the Homestuck. The tricky tricksters were tricking and the sprites were drinking their Sprite™! Everything was going pretty swell until everybody heard a scream! Jade and Karkat ran to see what the ruckus was. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they saw a dead Dave Strider. "OMG NO DAVE" said Jade. "he was too cool to die" said Karkat. They searched around and did not see anything. "Who did thisss????" said Vriska. "whoa where did you come from??" asked Jade and Karkat in unison. "I am magic!!! !!" said Vriska. "but that doesn't matter right now." she put on her cool shades (but not as cool as Dave's) "we need to find out who dun it".  Jade and Karkat gasped at how cool Vriska is. "They got away very quick! We got here 2.4 seconds after we heard a scream!!" said Jade. They kept looking around but then Karkat felt a foot on his little baby horns! "WHO YOU" he said, and he looked up and saw a smiling John Green Eggs and Hambert! JOhn swooped down and tipped his fedora at Vriska. "m'lady" "ew gross a brony" vriska left because she doesn't want a meme boyfriend. "Well since she's gone I can tell you guys;;; I killed Dave!!!" _**JADE AND KARKAT WERE SHOCKED**_ _ **!**_ "why did you do it JOhnny?" asked his sister, Jade. "He rick rolled me!!!" Karkat lamented on this... "Are you sorry you did it at least??"" HELL NO lol" Jade and Karkat gasped and ran off to get ERIDAN becasue Erdion ddin't like Dave either and this would be good news to him.

 

_**LATER** _

Rose and Sollux went into Dave's room and cried. Seeing his nerdy room made them feel sad. They decided to go through his computer and they saw the last comic he ever made... It went a little something like this:

 

**HI IM DAVE AND I WRITE COMICS ABOUT VERY FUNNY MEMES!**

**Just kidding I'm too cool for that shit**

**lol**

**here's my newest comic**

**it's pretty groovy, check it out...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**yo john**

**DAVE!!! No homo bro!!!**

**bro**

**w0ah y0u guys calm d0wn, i th0ught y0u tw0 were friends**

**lol theyre not friends, i wwouldnt be surprised if one of them killed the other!**

**eridan d0nt be rude, theyre bffs 0mg**

**lel yeah he totally wasnt predicting that im going to kill you ha**

**oh ok cool B)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rose and sullux finish reading the so funny meme. they cried.**

**"Looks like eridan did something right for once wow"  
_-END-_**


End file.
